<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rosé Daze by Meiana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843911">Rosé Daze</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiana/pseuds/Meiana'>Meiana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bullying, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female MC - Freeform, Fluff, General Shenanigans, House of Lamentation, Reader Insert, Romance, Romantic Tension, School events, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, no beta reader we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:55:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiana/pseuds/Meiana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>★★★★★ A Fun Drink!</p><p>I'm pretty stoked about this. I love trying new things. </p><p>What you see is what you get: a lovely drink in a lovely bottle, guaranteed to provide a great experience!<br/>-----</p><p>Where MC tries to be an influencer, and has to be bailed out of sticky situations.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Solaris revelatum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tags (and pairings, maybe) will be added as more chapters are uploaded.</p><p>Warning: There is mention of bullying and violence in this chapter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a pleasant few days in school, no upcoming exams, no events, and most of all, no bullies. She can mostly ignore those, as she was always with one demon brother, so the most she gets are threatening letters shoved in her shoe box, missing homework, and frequent malicious whispers. After Mammon had… <em> slammed </em>a demon to smithereens for daring to lay a hand on her, no one had tried to bother her again. At least in their presence, anyway.</p><p>But this week was nice, lulling her into complacency. </p><p>After classes on Friday, she had to stay a bit late for an exchange program report to Diavolo. As she was running to the shoe lockers, she bumped into Meera, her classmate from Devildom History. They’d partnered a few times in class to present reports, and had grown to respect each other. Meera knew obscure reference books, while she was great in making CloutPoint decks. She was glad that her years of being a workaholic helped her. Still, it made her laugh at the irony of using a skill honed at work to help her in school.</p><p>“MC! I’m so glad I ran into you,” the succubus says cheerfully. She has her arms cupped around a box.</p><p>Pulled back into the present by Meera’s greeting, she smiles back. “Hi Meera! Do you need help with that?” Ever considerate, she motions to the box, prepared to help carry it.</p><p>“No, no! I can carry it myself,” she replies, also smiling. “Plus, I’m on my way to our club room, I don’t want you to make another detour when you’re already leaving for home,” she adds. “You <em> are </em> on your way home, yes?”</p><p>“Hm, yeah, I am in a bit, ‘cause I’m waiting for Satan. But I can always make time for a friend.” Meera beams at that; the human exchange student was notoriously hard to get close to, what with the seven demon lords always hovering around her. </p><p>“Well, it isn’t really heavy, but you can take one of these,” Meera hitches the box upward slightly. “It’s a sample of what our club will be selling during Spirit Week. You can tell me what you think of it tomorrow!” Iridescent wings have sprouted on the succubus’s back, moving faster than her eyes could follow. </p><p>Caught in her friend’s enthusiasm, she peeks into the box. There are a  few crystal bottles, separated with cardboard dividers, with differently colored glass stoppers and small gold links with paper tags at the end. “Can I really take any of these?” she asks. “They look too precious to just be given away.”</p><p>“Well, it’s not really free, because you absolutely must give me a review by tomorrow! Tomorrow, okay? Not a second later! You can post it on Devilgram and tag me, or just chat me up, but you must, <em> must </em> give your review! It’s for a goooooood cause!”</p><p>The human’s laughter rang out, her enjoyment of this moment spilling out into the warm Devildom air. “Okay, gotcha, review, tomorrow.” She picks out a pink glass stoppered bottle, a whiff of something citrusy but sweet wafting in the air. “What are these anyway?” She gestures with the bottle. The contents slosh inside, sparkling like rubies under the lights of the hallway. </p><p>Meera skips closer, mischief in her eyes. “It’s Amativia. It’s a concoction we cooked up to liven up the festival. Don’t worry, it’s not bad for you.” She nudges her friend with her shoulder. “I want to know what you think of the taste; maybe a review from our exchange student will help us sell these faster!”</p><p>Echoes of her laughter in her honey eyes, the human nudges back. “You overestimate my pull, you know,” she says, giggling a little at the idea that she could be a sort of endorser. “But hmm, what is it made from? You know that I don’t, um, agree with a lot of what you find edible here in Devildom.” </p><p>The succubus giggles and nudges back. “What did you say it’s called in the human world? ‘Vegan?’” she asks. “It’s juice from blood oranges, mixed with a <em> little </em> something.” Meera sways forward on tiptoes. “So, it’s vegan! Did I use it correctly?”</p><p>Still giggling, she says, “Yes, as long as no ‘animal’ products were used when making it, then it’s vegan.” She tilts the bottle this way and that, catching the light and making it sparkle. “Well, what’s the <em> little extra something </em> added to it?”</p><p>“Just more plant essences, very harmless! It’s liquid courage, if I have to describe it.”</p><p>“Liquid courage, as in alcohol? What’s the effect? I know better than to just trust it’s only harmless blood orange juice.”</p><p>“Oh, it’s not alcohol per se. But we did drink it ourselves and it’s nothing but a liberating feeling!” </p><p>She tilts her head in confusion for this goes against her knowledge of schools. “If it isn’t alcohol, then is it, um, a recreational drug?”</p><p>She shifts the box, one shoulder raised in a shrug. “Naaaah. If I had to compare it to something, it’s drinking <em> just </em>the right amount of Demonus so you’re more daring, I guess?”</p><p>“It’s not alcohol or drugs, but it has the same effect… Is that even allowed in school festivals?”</p><p>Her snicker is mischievous. “Well, it’s technically allowed because it’s <em> only </em>mixed juice. There’s negligible alcoholic content. Plus, we’ve provided samples to Barbatos for testing, and received approval just this afternoon.”</p><p>“See, it has alcohol!” she crows triumphantly. “Huh, but if the alcohol percentage is too low, then how does it have that effect?”</p><p>Meera shrugs again, unconcerned. “Property of the mix, maybe?”</p><p>She tilts her head and hums, still not totally convinced. Maybe she should consult Barbatos about it? After all, he did test it out.</p><p>Behind them, Satan walks over. “MC, ready to go home?” he asks, nodding once at Meera.</p><p>She nods with a smile at Satan, before tucking the bottle inside her bag. “Okay! I’ll try it tonight and send you my review.” Hoisting her book bag more comfortably on her shoulder, she waves goodbye at her friend. “See you on Monday!” The demon lord nods once more at the succubus, then he sets off for the House of Lamentation with their resident exchange student. Meera heads off towards the club rooms, skipping a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you mind if we drop by the store to pick up some items?” he asks, out of earshot of Meera.  “Beel ate all the food I’ve prepared this morning. I made it so I could relax a little tonight, but I keep forgetting to warn him off.” Satan sounds so put upon that she lays a hand on his shoulder in commiseration. </p><p>“No problem with me, Satan. What are we making for dinner?” she asks. </p><p>“I made pot-au-feu, but since that takes a long time to cook, we’ll have to settle for sandwiches and flaming lentil soup tonight.” </p><p>“Alright, I understand. I’ll help you cook, too. Let’s hurry before we come home to a wrecked kitchen,” she says, her eyes alight with laughter.</p><p>“You don’t have to help me cook those. You’re already doing me a favor by coming with me to the store,” he demurs.</p><p>“It’s okay! With both of us preparing dinner, the faster we can get it served.” She walks a bit faster, turning towards a side street. </p><p>Satan catches hold of her wrist. “Not so fast, alright? Let’s take the main street. I heard from an acquaintance that there will be some sort of street fight along that road.”</p><p>She does subside and walks beside him. “Hmm, okay. But can you take me to watch one next time?” She tilts her head forward and down, peeking at him from below her lashes, an impish smile on her lips.</p><p>Shaking his head, Satan just sighs. “Maybe.” They walk on, his hand still on her wrist, with her teasing the Avatar of Wrath, who was smiling and playing along. They arrive at the store, still laughing and talking while picking out ingredients for tonight’s dinner. She is ecstatic that there are human world chocolate bars, and she might have bought more than what she could eat. <em> Well, </em> she thinks, <em> it can be saved for a rainy day. </em>“How do I hide this from Beel?” she laughs, swinging the bag while she walked towards the House of Lamentation with Satan. He is carrying most of the groceries in one arm, while holding her hand with the other. Better not to lose her, of course.</p><p> </p><p>They arrive to a quiet house. Maybe his brothers were in their rooms, behaving for once. She shakes her head while snickering; who was she kidding? She and Satan head to the kitchen without stopping by their rooms first; it was almost dinner time. They both knew the consequences of serving dinner late.</p><p>“What is so funny?” Satan asks, putting the bag of groceries down on the kitchen table. </p><p>She opens a cupboard marked ‘For Human Consumption Only’ and stashes her chocolates there. Beel would look in there, but will hopefully not eat her food. “I was thinking that it was quiet, and that your brothers were behaving. But let’s be honest; they’re probably planning more shenanigans.”</p><p>Satan chuckles, agreeing. They settle into companionable silence while preparing sandwiches, occasionally sharing anecdotes about their course work, RAD council business, and their day.</p><p>“By the way, I noticed your friend giving you something earlier,” he mentions in passing, while cutting up some cucumbers and imp radishes.</p><p>“Oh yes! Meera wanted my opinion on a juice drink,” she answers, stirring the pot of soup. “I promised to give my review tomorrow. It’s a little bit absurd, if you ask me. I mean, who will care what a human thinks about Devildom juice drinks, right?” she says, her laughter coming out in a short puff.</p><p>He hums a little before saying, “I see. Did you ask her what is in it?”</p><p>She turns to look at him, expression deadpan. “Of course I did. I’m not stupid.”</p><p>He snickers. “You’re cute when you’re riled up,” he just says, plating the sandwiches. “So? What’s in it?”</p><p>“Something must be wrong with your eyesight,” she just says, shaking her head a little. “She said it’s Amativia, juice from uh, blood oranges. Approved by Lord Diavolo for the Spirit Week event.”</p><p>Satan hums again. “If you feel any differently after drinking it, you should come to me.” </p><p>“But it’s juice?” she says, voice rising in question at the end. It wasn’t that Satan isn’t dependable or trustworthy; if anything, she could actually depend on him to tell her if there was anything to worry about. </p><p>“Only if there are weird side effects,” he says, shrugging. “But you’re right, if it is only juice, there’s no need to worry.”</p><p>“Okay, I promise. If only to assure you,” she says, putting various plates and bowls on a rolling cart.</p><p>They bring the sandwiches and soup to the dining hall. Beel was walking towards the kitchen, but when he saw the two of them, he turned around and made a beeline to his seat. The others trickled in while she and Satan set the table, Leviathan coming in last.  </p><p>She sits down between Satan and Asmodeus, earning a complaint from Mammon. “Hey, why ya gotta be all the way over there, huh?” </p><p>“I wasn’t aware this was assigned seating, Mammon. I’ve sat in different seats, too,” she replies before biting into a ham and cheese sandwich. She ignores his sputtered replies and continues to eat. “Besides, I need to be near the kitchen if― I mean, when we need refills.” Her glance falls on Beel, who was thankfully not eating the plates. His mountain of sandwiches is steadily depleting, so she looks at Satan. They both stand up and head to the kitchen. Mammon yells again behind them, and Lucifer has to order him to stay in his seat. They return immediately, the cart piled high with sandwiches and a tureen of soup. </p><p> </p><p>Dinner goes as expected, and since washing up fell on Belphie, her night was her own. She goes to her room to wind down before taking a bath. She checks her clock - around 20 minutes before the bathroom is hers to use. A soft cotton sleeveless shirt and shorts is set on top of her dresser, then she idly scrolls through Devilgram on her D.D.D. while killing time. Remembering her promise to Meera, she opens the chat function and shoots a message to Diavolo’s butler.</p><p> Good evening, Barbatos. <strong>:</strong><strong>MC</strong><br/>
I wanted to ask you about the succubi club’s Amativia - my friend Meera asked me to try it and write a review. <strong>:</strong><strong>MC</strong><br/>
I was wondering, since you tested it, if it was safe for me to drink? She said it wasn’t harmful, but it did have an effect like drinking alcohol. <strong>:</strong><strong>MC</strong></p><p>She waits for a bit, but receives no reply. Putting down her D.D.D. beside her on the bed, she gets up and takes her towel and pajamas with her to the bathroom down the hall.</p><p>After a leisurely shower, she returns to her room, dirty laundry neatly folded in her hands. The warmth and humidity reminds her of home, and she walks back to her room in no particular hurry. Once inside, she hears the buzz of her D.D.D., a notification lighting up the screen.</p><p><strong>Barbatos:</strong> A good evening to you as well, MC.<br/>
<strong>Barbatos:</strong> Indeed, we have received several samples of Amativia from the succubi club, along with documents detailing the ingredients and their business plan for the drink for Spirit Week.<br/>
<strong>Barbatos:</strong> After a comprehensive analysis and testing, our conclusion is that it is safe for the general student body to imbibe. Solomon has kindly lent us his expertise and analyzed the drink. He has also concluded that it will have no adverse effects on humans. Lord Diavolo has approved the sale of this drink for the event.</p><p>Thank you! You’ve set my mind at ease. <strong>:</strong><strong>MC</strong><br/>
Good night, Barbatos! <strong>:</strong><strong>MC</strong></p><p>After dropping her used clothes in the laundry hamper, she lies down on her bed, long dark hair still damp, spreading her arms and legs wide. It is so warm! Arm extended up, she scrolls through videos in Deviltube, looking for something to watch before sleeping. Her eyes are drifting closed, so she lets her hand with the D.D.D. fall to her side once more. She lets herself succumb to sleep. She resolves to try the juice when she wakes up. Her hanging lanterns gradually dim with the onset of her drowsiness. The light catches on a glint of crystal before they totally fade out.</p><p> </p><p>She dreams of sheep with wool as white as snow, and a lone black horned ram, wandering the hills.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whoo, we're all set to depart! I hope you can stay with me as I develop the story.</p><p>I do not have a beta reader/editor so all mistakes are mine.<br/>Please point them out nicely if you encounter any; I'll do my best to redo/rewrite the passage.</p><p>Comments and kudos are appreciated! ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. On Selfies and Indirect Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>MC goes about her morning, fulfilling one promise while agreeing to another.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize for the late upload. I've been having another block.</p><p>Tags (and pairings) have been added.</p><p>Warning: There is a very small mention of violence in this chapter, mainly referencing an event from the previous chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day dawns, as much as it could be called dawn. There is only a shift of the darkness from black to gray. The lanterns in her room glow with a gentle light, sensing her wakefulness. She opens her eyes, taking her D.D.D. from beside her pillow to check the time. 6:00 AM. </p><p>She futilely tries to chase sleep again. She burrows beneath her blanket again, but the lingering coolness of dawn is slowly fading. She tosses it off, before blowing out a beleaguered breath. She doesn’t want to get up yet, but her skin was already beginning to stick to the bed sheets. She wonders if she can ask Lucifer to install an air conditioning unit in her room. Such modern, human world conveniences had bewildered her, as her image of Hell had been from Catholic school classes, all fire and brimstone and monstrosities.</p><p>Taking a quick, cold shower, she gets ready for her day. She slaps on the minimum amount of skincare she could get away with, before changing into house shorts and a wide neck shirt that kept on slipping off her shoulder, her bralette strap showing. Whatever, it’s still hot as Hell.</p><p>She isn’t on cooking duty, but she might as well help out. Or she could try the drink from Meera, and fulfill her promise. She takes the bottle out of her bag and unstoppers it. She wafts the air above the bottle mouth towards her nose, inhaling the scent of citrus and… was that bubblegum? She shrugs, then stoppers the bottle. She dusts herself off with one hand, then leaves her room for the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Beel is already there, frying what looked to be vegetable pancakes. He is also eating the batter. She giggles a bit at the sight. “Good morning, Beel,” she cheerfully says, setting the bottle on the kitchen table then putting on an apron.</p><p>“Good morning, MC,” Beel greets her back, very much used to the human’s penchant for helping out in the kitchen. She has said time and again that it was not a problem for her, that she liked most chores in the kitchen. This is validated when she takes up the ladle, and using the step stool, stirs the pot of madcap barley porridge. </p><p>“This is almost done, Beel. There’s some sticking to the bottom of the pot though,” she says.</p><p>“I still have a few batches to fry.” He gestures to the bowl of batter.</p><p>She glances at it. “It looks like you can only make two more cakes with that.”</p><p>He looks down, eyes slightly widening. “Ah, I might have eaten too much.”</p><p>She steps down, and turns the knob quickly to let the porridge simmer in low heat. “Well, we’ll just have to serve it equally then.” She turns to the big kitchen table, taking out plates, bowls and flatware. She starts to ladle porridge into the bowls, going up and down the step stool to do so. Transferring a pancake to each plate, she remarks, “Huh, you’ll only have an extra ten pancakes, Beel. Do you want something else?” </p><p>He hums. “There are still some bat wings in the freezer. Could you get them for me so I can fry them?”</p><p>“Okay,” she nods. After putting the plates and bowls on the serving cart, she takes out the package of bat wings. “Uh, are you sure you don’t need to defrost these first?”</p><p>“No need,” the red-haired demon shrugs. Taking a different pan, he adds a lot of oil. “I’ll just dump everything in here.” He reaches for the bat wings, which she hands over without more questions. She pushes the cart to the dining hall, setting the table, Little Ds with red horns carrying a pot of coffee flitting around her. </p><p>Lucifer enters the room and settles at the head of the table; Asmo and Satan come in, chattering about their plans for the day. She greets them all with a smile and a good morning. Asmo flits over to her, trying to place a kiss on her cheek. She swiftly evades, used to this pattern. He pouts, before smiling his usual bright smile and sitting down beside Satan, who was shaking his head at this display. </p><p>She pushes the cart aside, then goes back to the kitchen. She returns with a tray of fruit yogurt parfaits, while Beel holds the platter of fried bat wings aloft, trailing steam. Belphie comes in, followed by Levi who was engrossed in his D.D.D. Mammon comes in last, excited about a last minute call to have a photo shoot with Majolish.</p><p>Breakfast is relatively tame with only one instance of an almost-scuffle between Asmo and Mammon. Lucifer compliments Beel on the vegetable pancakes; Satan finishes three cups of coffee; Levi jumps up excitedly, babbling about an update to an anime. Or was it a manga? His overly enthusiastic explanation rambled on. Time seems to slow down, crystalline. It's instances like this, scattered among the rest, that makes her feel happy and content with her situation. She smiles softly, her joy in the moment a sparkling light in the room. If the brothers notice, they do not comment, though their banter is now more teasing, rather than cutting.</p><p>They leave one by one to go about their day, smiles on their faces. Beel remains in his seat, scarfing down all the leftovers. She stacks the empty plates and cutlery, taking those to the kitchen to wash up. Beel follows with the platters and bowls. They spend a comfortable time together, talking about schoolwork and Beel’s upcoming game while tidying the kitchen. </p><p>While Beel puts away the large stew pot, she leans on the table and takes the bottle of Amativia. She shrugs a bit before unstoppering the bottle. She takes a sip, pleasantly surprised at the taste. It was both sweet and tart; she had expected it to be more sour. Another sip, and there it is - an aftertaste, not unlike a cocktail, blazing a trail down her throat. She lets out a big gasping breath, and Beel turns to her.</p><p>“MC? What was that?”</p><p>She takes a moment to lick her lips. “It’s Amativia, from my friend Meera. She wanted me to try out this drink for her.” She takes another sip, then a gulp. It tastes good, and she isn’t really feeling any different. “Do you want a taste?” she asks, tipping the bottle slightly towards the ginger haired demon. He nods, stepping closer. “Don’t drink it all, okay? I still have to give my thoughts on it to Meera.”</p><p>Beel’s face is serious when he takes the bottle from her hand. Amazingly, he only sips from the bottle before handing it back to her. He shifts a little, smacking his lips. “That wasn’t enough, but thanks.” He taps a finger on the mouth of the bottle in her hands. The action reminds her of her days in high school, giggling with close friends about sharing soda drinks with their crushes, feeling a rush of embarrassment over the indirect kiss. She slaps herself mentally; she isn’t a teenager anymore. The man before her is… Well, thousands of years older, though she feels like an aunt, or an older sister, to them. Beel is looking at her curiously.</p><p>“You know what, let’s just split this drink,” she says. Taking out two glasses from the cupboard, she pours the liquid into them, eyeballing the amount. “Choose your glass,” she says, putting the bottle down. “Meera might appreciate an additional review on their product, so tell me what you think of it, okay?”</p><p>They each take a glass, and she smirks, raising her glass. “Cheers.” Beel has already gulped the whole drink down. A smidge of incredulity on her face, she then drinks the juice. There was a pleasant burn down her throat, and a feeling of giddiness engulfs her.</p><p>“The drink was good. You can tell your friend that.” Beel smiles.</p><p>That makes her feel delighted  in turn. His smile is just so adorable, sunshine in this dark realm. She touches his arm, patting congenially, before doing something unexpected - she lays her head on his arm. Beel freezes. She had always been happy to engage them in their teasing, or shower them with words of affection, but she had never, to his knowledge, initiated contact like this. They have all seen Asmo try, and she would evade, and that would be that.</p><p>“Hmm, I think she will like that,” she says, head still on his upper arm. She wraps her arms around his forearm. “Thank you, Beel.” She squeezes his arm a bit before moving away. Taking the bottle, she waves. Beel stares after her, mouth slightly agape.</p><p> </p><p>Once inside her room and feeling a bit self-conscious, she snaps a few pics of her posing with the bottle. She chooses one, and sends a quick text message and the chosen selfie with the empty bottle to Meera. Plopping back on her bed, she stares at the ceiling, fleeting thoughts chasing each other. She remembers her homework, and the upcoming school event scheduled for the week after next. She checks her calendar - oh damn, she has a scheduled practice this afternoon. She pushes herself upright, a little bit sluggish in movement. Age must be catching up to her, she thinks ruefully. </p><p>After a couple of hours spent reviewing and answering worksheets, she stretches her arms above her head, a slight pop from her lower back making her grin. She checks her D.D.D. and sees a new message notification.</p><p><strong>Meera:</strong> I AM SO GLAD YOU LIKED IT! AAAAH AND YOU EVEN HAD BEELZEBUB TRY IT, THAT’S JUST WONDERFUL!<br/>
<strong>Meera:</strong> How do you feel? Tell me more! Tell me more!<br/>
<strong>Meera:</strong> You must post that selfie on Devilgram, you look absolutely scrumptious!</p><p>Sorry, I didn’t notice your message right away. <strong>:MC</strong><br/>
LOL glad to have helped you. <strong>:MC</strong><br/>
I feel fine, but it did taste a lot more like alcohol than juice. It had that sneaky burn. <strong>:MC</strong><br/>
No way am I posting that.<strong>:MC</strong></p><p><strong>Meera:</strong> But you promised! ‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚</p><p>I promised to give you my review. <strong>:MC</strong></p><p><strong>Meera:</strong> Pretty please? v(°∇^*)⌒☆</p><p>I better get compensation for this. （￢з￢）<strong>:MC</strong></p><p><strong>Meera:</strong> I’ll give you another bottle of Amativia? How does that sound?</p><p>How about you help me with my Demon Law homework instead? <strong>:MC</strong></p><p><strong>Meera:</strong> ＼(&gt;o&lt;)ノ<br/>
<strong>Meera:</strong> You drive a hard bargain, my friend.</p><p>I live with the Avatar of Greed, you know. <strong>:MC</strong><br/>
But I won’t say no to that free drink. ＜(●｀∀´●)＞” <strong>:MC</strong></p><p><strong>Meera:</strong> Now you’re positively demonic.<br/>
<strong>Meera:</strong> But you’ll have to post a good caption, okay?<br/>
<strong>Meera: </strong>We need to drum up some hype for our club drink!</p><p>Alright, alright.<strong>:MC</strong><br/>
You’ll be at RAD later, right? For practice? <strong>:MC</strong></p><p><strong>Meera:</strong> You bet! I’ll help you with the caption, too!</p><p>No way, I’m posting it now. You’ll only put some “kyaa kyaa” remarks on it anyway. <strong>:MC</strong></p><p><strong>Meera:</strong> YAS I’LL WAIT FOR YOU TO UPDATE YOUR DEVILGRAM DO IT DO IT GIRL</p><p>She laughs. These demons. She leans back and taps the Devilgram app open. She scrolls a little, checking the latest posts, mostly from Asmo and Mammon. Her own profile only had a few posts, mostly food, interspersed with group pictures of the brothers doing random shit. Huh, she thinks. She’s never posted any photos of herself. Well, if she’s getting help with homework, then she might as well take the plunge.</p><p>She uploads the same picture of her, clutching the bottle to her cheek, a mischievous smile and a wink on her face. The light from her lanterns had caught on the crystal, making it sparkle. Composing a quick caption and adding a couple of tags, she taps “Upload”. She leaves her phone on the table, making her way to her closet. She needs to get ready for lunch, then practice for the performance next week.</p><p>Her D.D.D. is buzzing nonstop (she has it on silent, a practice she carried over from her own phone in the human realm), but she ignores it for now. She has forgotten to ask a brother to take her to RAD later for practice, but figures she could just ask someone during lunch.</p><p>Changing into a white floral maxi sundress, she takes her D.D.D. and slips it into her dress pocket. She’ll check her messages later, sure they were from Meera. Her friend was really excitable, she thinks ruefully. An insistent buzzing alerts her that this was a phone call. It’s Levi.</p><p>“Hey normie!” his voice jumps out from the speaker. Another excitable demon, she thinks.</p><p>“Hello, Levi. What’s up?”</p><p>“Are you free this afternoon? I have this new manga I want to share with you! Akuzon delivered my preorder of the compiled volumes of <em> A Mapping Expedition of Fantasyland: Love, Friendship and Justice </em>! It’s about a goblin cartographer and a human who met in their past life, and they form a strong friendship, but the human dies and is reincarnated as royalty! You need to come here quickly!”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Levi,” she says, her tone soft and apologetic. “I have practice this afternoon for our performance for Spirit Week. Maybe after I come home?”</p><p>“What?! Why didn’t you tell me earlier? Seriously, what kind of friend are you? Why am I the last to know?”</p><p>“Hmm, I forgot about it myself. I knew I was supposed to do something this weekend, but without checking my calendar, I didn’t remember what it was.”</p><p>“Huh, whatever normie. Tell your excuses to someone else. Just go do your normie stuff,” he huffs.</p><p>“Are you sure, oh Lord of Shadows? Henry has to go on a side quest, and would appreciate succor from their truest friend after such an ordeal!” she says, internally giggling at the absurdity.</p><p>“Noob! ...but okay. Just come back soon! It’s not like I’m not gonna wait for you or anything!”</p><p>She finally releases the laughter she’s holding in. “Alright, alright. I’ll come to your room when I get home.” </p><p>“As soon as you get home, okay?!”</p><p>“Yes, I promise.” She has finished checking her bag for stuff she’s bringing to RAD. “Are you coming down for lunch?”</p><p>“Huh, it’s already lunch time?” </p><p>“Yes, so come on. I’m going to the dining hall now, I can’t be late for practice.”</p><p>“Well, alright, since you asked nicely. See you!” A beeping sound announces the end of the call, and she pulls the phone away from here, looking at it askance.</p><p> </p><p>Asmo pounces on her as soon as she appears at the doorway to the dining hall. “Dearest, that was a very cute photo! And you look very cute in this dress! Not as cute as me, of course, but close! You must tell me all about this new drink though,” he chatters on.</p><p>“Asmo, can you let her sit down first?” Satan’s voice is calm, but there is an undercurrent of… <em> something else </em>. She smiles uncertainly at both of them. He looks her up and down. “You look fine, MC. I suppose there was no weird side effect to that drink?”</p><p>Her smile this time was wide. “Oh, you remembered. Yes, I didn’t feel any different after drinking it. But how did you know I drank it?”</p><p>“Your last Devilgram post,” he answers while scooping some of the food from the platter in front of him.</p><p>“Oh darling, that absolutely blew up in Devilgram! You should see the likes and comments on it. I still hold the most number of likes and comments, of course! Everyone <em> loves </em> my posts!”</p><p>“Errr, I haven’t checked it again after posting it,” she shakes her head. “It’s only a selfie; what could be the big deal?”</p><p>Beel looks up from his plate, chewing thoughtfully while staring at their resident human, who was walking to take a seat beside him. </p><p>“But you look absolutely delightful there, my dear,” Asmo purrs.</p><p>“Huh. Okay,” she looks down, a slight blush on her cheeks. Looking around the table, she asks the demons before her for a favor. “Um, by the way, I have to go to RAD after lunch. You know Lucifer said that I’m not to be walking around without one of you after that incident. Mammon can’t take me because he has that photoshoot… so, uh, can I ask one of you to go with me to RAD?”</p><p>Levi comes in, without his nose buried in his D.D.D. He catches the tail end of her request, and he huffs. </p><p>“I’ll go with you,” he says, surprising everyone in the room. She looks at him, disbelief written over her face. “What?! It’s not like I never go to RAD.”</p><p>“Yes, but you never go out of the house, hell, your room, without good reason,” Belphie says, speaking up from his place beside Beel.</p><p>“Well, I have nothing to do this afternoon, so I might as well walk to and from the school and try to catch some spirits in Mononoke Land,” he says, taking a seat across from her. Only the clink of Beel’s spoon is heard. Satan and Asmo exchange a glance with each other. </p><p>“Ooooh, but you don’t have to! I’ll go with MC, we’re going to the same practice session!” Asmo purrs, a sly glint in his eyes.</p><p>She turns her disbelieving gaze at him. “Really? You’re joining us?”</p><p>“Loathe am I to say it, but I am replacing Eorovan. He was caught sneaking up the human realm without permission, so he’s… indefinitely indisposed,” Asmo says, the sour look on his face replaced by a playful wink. “I heard Lord Diavolo is keeping him in the castle dungeons.”</p><p>“Huh, I told him not to go through with it. But he said he needed to,” she coughs. “Well, that he just had to.”</p><p>Levi is looking down at his plate, seeming to ignore his brothers. She notices his furrowed brows, indicating a souring mood, but knows that calling it out would either irritate or fluster the purple-haired demon.</p><p>She resolves to invite him along to walk with them, with the excuse of catching spirits for the game they both played.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whoa, I really need to have a beta reader. I am not satisfied with the flow of this work, but ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌</p><p>I do not have a beta reader/editor so all mistakes are mine.<br/>Comments and kudos are appreciated! ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>